


Yes, Captain

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Consensual Sex, Dominant Luffy, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Voyeurism, degragation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Sailing away from the island of Punk Hazard, Law found himself walking in on a curious situation aboard The Sunny. It would have been wise to leave the Captain and First Mate to their...activities,but Law would be lying if he said he didn't want to play along with their little offered game.And so Law accepted and a new player joined the fun.Little did he know,Luffy doesn't lose.In-Universe story. Post-time skip. Takes place one day after leaving Punk Hazard.INCLUDES AN ILLUSTRATION commissioned by @sugar_saharok on Twitter - thanks, bb!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a LuLaw fan, sorry.  
> Luffy AINT A FUCKIN BOTTOM. Hope ya like.

The afternoon sun was as high as it would go for the day. Everything was quiet and it irritated Law to no end. It shouldn’t feel so relaxed around here! They were on their way to bring a _Warlord_ down! On their way to their _graves!_

The surgeon sat on the bench that wrapped around the foremast, clutching Kikoku to his chest. Under the mikan trees was the navigator. She was reading a fashion magazine in her bikini, not a care in the world. The raccoon was laying in the shade next to her fast asleep. Law flicked his eyes to his right. The long-nosed one was sitting on the railing with a fishing pole and the skeleton accompanying him. There were five more members but he could not see them.

As if being summoned, the archeologist appeared next to him and made herself comfortable on the cushion to his left. She didn’t speak and Law was thankful for that. He could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing as a headache threatened to surface. This was entirely too casual for his liking. None of the Straw Hats were worried in the slightest, not even wanting to know more details like a _plan that will help them not get killed._

Instead, they lounged. They lounged as if Law hadn’t specifically told them he wasn’t even sure if he would come out alive and was ready to die if it meant seeing this through to the end. He had emphasized this whole ‘dying thing’ could very well happen to them as well, but once their captain had made up his mind, no one else questioned Law any further. But they should question. And that’s probably what irritated Law the most. He could feel Robin leaning in now, her arm touching his coat. 

“May I help you?” Law asked, tightening his grip over Kikoku.

“I was wondering the same about you.”

Law frowned. He didn’t like cryptic people. The light breeze felt nice, momentarily cooling him under his trench. Taking it off would have been the better choice but he opted for no shirt underneath. Staying cool enough but still covered, less vulnerable and less exposed. He recoiled from the woman who didn’t back away. “I do not need helping,” he said flatly, then added, “unless your captain is ready to go over that _plan_ I’ve been mentioning.”

Robin covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Law didn’t know why that was funny but chose to ignore it. “It will take over a week to get to Dressrosa,” Robin said as if he didn’t already know that. He knew it from the beginning, even down to the last second if all weather patterns went according to the predictions. And when they changed, the calculations changed. 

“Your point?”

“I mean to say, there is plenty of time to discuss a plan. You should relax while you can.”

Curling his lip, he snapped, “There isn’t _time_ to relax. And since you are mentioning how little of it we have, I think it best I find your captain. Where is he?”

Robin’s demeanor changed. Her eyes glanced across the grassy deck over to the door that lay opposite them. “The aquarium room. But you mustn't disturb him right now.”

Law stood, mind set on strangling that sorry-excuse of a pirate. He took a step to begin marching towards the room but Robin caught him by the elbow. “Do not touch me,” he said in a low voice and jerked his arm out of her grasp. She warned him not to interrupt but Law continued forward, disregarding her words.

As he approached the door, someone called out to Law from the second floor asking where he was going. He looked up and saw the ship’s cook leaning against the railing, a cigarette hanging on his lips as he stared down at him. “I must speak with your captain regarding pressing matters.”

Unexpectedly, Sanji jumped the rails and landed next to him, a hand set firmly on his chest. Law looked down at it, curious as to who the hell this guy thought he was _touching him_ like he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. He quirked an eyebrow up as he connected eyes with the other. 

Sanji moved his hand up and over his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “Give it a few hours, kay?” he said, his voice quiet enough for only the Warlord to hear. Law noticed how Sanji’s one visible eye glanced at the door. The expression he wore wasn’t entirely unreadable, but it wasn’t really giving him anything to go off of, either. Robin had become stiff when mentioning the captain and now Sanji was acting stern with him. Both were completely different from this morning at breakfast.

“Do not touch me,” Law repeated with even more venom and pushed passed the cook. The blonde reached for him but Nami suddenly spoke up.

 _“Sanji-kunnnnn,_ can I get another drink, please!” she said sickenly sweet and Sanji’s tongue rolled out of his mouth as an answer, almost tripping on it as he made a break for the kitchen. Law opened the aquarium door.

It was dim inside, just like yesterday when he was given the tour after coming aboard. The few sconces around the mainmast did little to light the room. It was mostly the blue glow of the aquarium’s water that highlighted the space enough to see.

Law had taken a few steps in before stopping in his tracks. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see when he entered the room, but it most certainly wasn’t _this._

Luffy, the captain of the ship, was sitting at the wrap-a-round table in the middle, his chair angled outward and facing Law. He was looking at him, eyes unblinking. He looked lazy and satisfied with the way he leaned his cheek into his palm, elbow on the table. He almost could pass as bored. Law didn’t have to break eye contact with him to see what else was happening in the room, but it was hard not to. He tore his gaze away from the other brunette to look down at the floor. At his feet was the First Mate, head in Luffy’s lap, hands gripping his captain’s thighs. Luffy’s other hand was very slowly running fingers through Zoro’s hair over and over.

Robin and Sanji had tried to warn him to leave him be. They had told him to come back later and he didn’t listen, now understanding why. When he looked back up at Luffy, the pirate was smirking. His mouth curved up on one side as if he thought this awkward situation Law found himself in was _funny._ It wasn’t funny.

“Do you think Zoro’s doing a good job, Torao?” Luffy asked him. The First Mate groaned, mouth too full to speak, and Law saw his fingers tighten over the captain’s jeans. “Did you wanna play, too?”

The most logical thing to do next was to leave, which Law tried to do. If only Luffy would look away so he could move. The stare was heavy, gluing Law’s shoes to the tiled floor. Luffy’s hand was still petting Zoro while he stared the surgeon down, smile never faltering. With great effort, Law finally managed to tear himself away, slightly turning so his body no longer faced the other captain head-on. Law cleared his throat. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said and gave a curt bow in apology. Walking in on someone like this had never happened to him before. Heat in his cheeks made him realize he was actually feeling _embarrassed,_ like some prepubescent teenager.

“Stay,” Law heard Luffy say.

Absurd. As if that were even an option. There would be no point in speaking any further, no need to waste his breath. His hand was over the door handle now, it almost twisted entirely to let him out. He was so close to leaving and putting all of this behind him to never speak of it again. Law knew it would take a few tries to ever see Luffy, the imbecile, the same way but it was doable. Same for the swordsman. To witness him in such a compromising position seemed entirely out of character. It wasn’t any of Law’s business, though, what type of things he got up to behind closed doors. And to be fair, the door _was_ closed.

Anyway. The leaving part. Law did try. Except on the wrist that held the handle was another hand. If Law traced it back to its owner, he’d find that it stretched across the room and connected to an annoying rubber brat.

“Do not touch me.” Was he a broken record? Did he have something written on his forehead that said, ‘please, fuck with me today’?! Unlike the first two times, Law wasn’t able to shake the hand away. The grip was strong. Luffy pulled and Law jerked backward a few steps, his arm taught. He played tug-o-war with his own body and tried reeling himself back in but his shoes slid across the floor. Inch by inch, the gap between the two captains shortened. He was so shocked by all of this he couldn’t find his voice to yell any protests.

Luffy kept his eyes on Law as he leaned down and whispered something to the swordsman. Zoro let up off Luffy, turning towards the surgeon to expose a long string, a mixture of saliva and cum, that ran from his bottom lip to the tip of Luffy’s cock. He watched as it sagged with weight and eventually broke apart. Zoro wiped his chin. Law remembered himself and tried pulling his arm out of Luffy’s grip again. He had no idea what the hell the pirate would want in a situation like this.

Zoro was standing next to his captain. Silent, but with a wry smile that gave Law the creeps. He wondered if he looked like that to other people when he thought of bringing Doflamingo down. 

“Stay,” Luffy said again, getting to his feet. With his free hand, he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them. “I wanna play.”

“Mugiwara-ya, this is highly unprofessional and not within the agreement we had arranged and-”

“Torao,” Luffy cut him off. Law closed his mouth, intrigued by how serious Luffy was being. It was rather unearthing to not see him bouncing off the walls, all snot bubbles and giggles. He was acting similar to Law himself. Except Law didn’t touch people unnecessarily. 

To his surprise, Luffy let him go and Law rubbed at his wrist soothing the friction burn. The Warlord didn’t leave like he planned, _like he should have._ There was something about the way the two of them were looking at him that made him curious to know what was on their mind, what they would say next. Zoro still hadn’t uttered a single word.

“You interrupted,” Luffy said and maneuvered behind the chair to point to the seat, gesturing for….for what? Law to sit? 

Law looked to Zoro for an answer, he nodded with a toothy grin reaching all the way to his ears. It made a shiver run down his spine as he wondered what the hell _that_ was supposed to mean. Luffy snapped his fingers twice to grab his attention again making Law frown. He did not like being treated like an animal. The harassing words of _‘Government Dog’_ echoed in his mind.

The rubber kid may have been the captain of the ship Law currently resided on, but that didn’t mean he had any authority over him. Sure as hell didn’t mean Luffy could just snap his fingers and he would listen. Law clutched Kikoku against his chest, finding comfort in her presence. This was an alliance between two equal pirates. The Surgeon of Death was a Warlord, but he would be stupid not to recognize Luffy’s strength. To underestimate him would be anyone’s downfall. Law’s eyes fell downward to Luffy’s bare chest, examining the X-shaped scar he had received when he achieved the unachievable. Tight, pink skin desperately sewn together. His own handiwork. He shifted his weight to a different foot, sighing. 

“I’m fine standing, Mugiwara-ya. Whatever it is you want with me you can say as I am now.”

Luffy’s smile didn’t fade and, though he looked entirely lighthearted, Law didn’t think that was the case. Zoro spoke next. “You need to call him ‘Captain.’”

Hearing that had Law recoiling into himself with disgust. “Excuse me? I will do no such thing. He is not my captain.”

Luffy’s smile widened, forcing his eyes to scrunch together into crescent shapes. He laughed his little _shishishi_ before saying, “Zoro.”

In a flash, faster than Law could ever predict, the swordsman had him by both wrists and was pushing him into the chair in front of Luffy, slamming into the back and making his head bob forward. Zoro stood in front of him, blocking his way. In his left hand, Kikoku. Law narrowed his eyes.

“Give her back to-”

“Kikoku will be fine over here,” Zoro said, leaning over to set the nodachi on the table. The sudden use of her name startled Law, his jaw snapping closed. He had only mentioned Kikoku to the other swordsman once. A sort of respect formed for Zoro next to the pride he felt towards his sword. If Zoro could remember her name, he could trust her a few feet away. As if a few feet meant anything to him anyway, not with his power. For now, Law would let Kikoku rest without his death grip strangling her.

Two hands settled onto his shoulders. Luffy’s touch was light. He rubbed and gave gentle squeezes as he spoke. “You fixed the hole in my chest.” Even though it wasn’t a question, Law felt as if he should answer. He nodded. The hands slid under his coat to roam down his torso, scratching their way back up until they wrapped around his neck. Law swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving against Luffy’s fingers. “I like you, Torao. We’re friends, right?”

Looking up at Zoro, Law tried to read his face. He only wore that maniacal grin and some black jeans, nothing more, with one hand fiddling with something in his pocket. The strange predicament he found himself in became clearer as time ticked by. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together to realize what was going to be asked of him once he answered Luffy’s question. 

The room was hot. It was hot outside, the afternoon sun beating down on them all, but it was not as bad as it was in the aquarium. Law was uncomfortable in his trench coat suddenly. He could blame it on nerves but then that meant admitting he was weak, which he was not. 

As curious as he was to see what these two had in mind, he also wasn’t interested in creating tension between their pirate crews, or worse, forming some sort of _bond._ Once they successfully took Doflamingo down, if they were still alive (unlikely), Law planned on dropping the Straw Hats faster than he could warp out of the vicinity. 

“Mugiwara-ya, I see where you’re going with this but that is not the type of relationship we agreed upon. This is strictly business, a temporary alliance between two crews.” The hands fell away leaving Law in the dark of the pirate’s whereabouts. He watched Zoro’s one good eye stay trained onto his captain. Since neither felt like speaking, Law figured that was the end of that. He sat up to leave but the hands returned, pushing him back down and knocking the chair onto its hind legs. It rested against Luffy’s front and Law looked up into his large, chocolate-colored eyes. He was still smiling.

The fluffy white hat Law wore was taken off and set aside to keep Kikoku company. Luffy blinked once at him. “Alliance means becoming friends.”

Law closed his eyes very slowly, trying with all his might to not groan with annoyance. But, to make this easier on himself since he knew Luffy was _simple,_ he humored him. “Sure.”

“Would you like to play? It’ll be fun, I promise!” Luffy’s hand returned to snaking around his throat, caressing upward until it reached his jaw. Law’s heart rate was quickening, thumping against the underside of his ribcage loud enough he was sure the other two could hear. This wasn’t in his plan. This was falling into the depths of the unknown where he couldn’t control the outcome. If he accepted the... _ahem,_ gracious offer of joining these two to engage in some form of intimacy, there was no telling what would go down. And as he had learned when he first met him, Luffy was unpredictable. You don’t have ‘punching a Celestial Dragon in the face’ on your morning schedule. You just _don’t._

Law licked his lips with temptation. If this meant the opportunity to feel his handiwork, to feel the scar where _his_ stitches used to be, then consider his interest piqued. Since the swordsman didn’t seem to be on his way out, making no move to give them the room, Law spoke up to say, “And Zoro-ya would be involved, as well?”

Luffy laughed causing the chair to wobble against his belly. For a moment, Law felt as if he’d fall, his hands quickly gripping the wooden seat and spread his legs to ground him. “Aww, Torao, I wouldn’t let ya fall.” Law growled, glaring as he ducked his head in embarrassment. A hand returned to his chin and pulled it up so their eyes met. “Zoro will be here. He's the one who wants to play with you.”

Maybe if it weren’t for the feral grin the swordsman wore, Law would believe that were true. Then yet, maybe that was the way Zoro showed his interest, staring at things as if he wanted to devour them -

 _Oh._ That made more sense. Law realized _he_ would be the meal. It had never occurred to him to be on this side of the fight. He could...work with that. Since he couldn’t move his head, Law flicked his eyes to Zoro to see if _he_ wanted it, not what his _captain_ wanted. “Is that what Zoro-ya wants?”

Zoro’s eye looked at his captain before he spoke. “Oh, you’re definitely what I want.”

Law shivered when Luffy’s hold tightened upon hearing his First Mate’s excitement, and he had to admit he shared the feeling from being desired. “So you’ll play?” he asked and slid his thumb into Law’s mouth. The surgeon inhaled from the intrusion, unaware Luffy could be so forward. It slid over his tongue, back and forth, and then pressed down to lock it in place. Laughing, he closed his eyes tight and added, “please?”

The thumb didn’t let up and Law was annoyed he was expected to answer a question with a finger in his mouth. He decided to show Luffy he wouldn’t simply let him do whatever he wanted with him by biting down. He wasn’t a fucking rag doll and wouldn’t be treated as such. His teeth clamped down entirely and the skin sunk between them, the bite rendering ineffective due to his power. This caused Luffy to laugh more, even Zoro joining in this time.

“Sounds like a yes to me!” Luffy said, eyes sparkling. He looked to Zoro leaving Law only a view of the bottom of his chin as he spoke. “Will you bring him up to speed?”

[ ](https://twitter.com/sugar_saharok/status/1328066542731481089?s=20)

Law suddenly felt pressure over his crotch causing him to jolt forward. He clamped his legs over Zoro’s foot, spat Luffy’s fingers out, and glared at the pirate before him. 

“Don’t think it’s gonna take much, Captain. Torao’s already halfway there,” Zoro said and twisted the ball of his foot. Law bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to surface. Okay, so the sight of Zoro sucking Luffy off had affected him more than he wanted to admit, _but he was only human!_

Giggling, Luffy slipped his arms over Law’s chest and leaned down until the chair sat flat on the floor. He squeezed over Law’s pecs and bit his earlobe, speaking in a low voice. “Put your mouth on him, Zoro. I wanna see.”

“My pleasure, Captain,” Zoro said and dropped to his knees, yanking on Law’s jeans with no hesitation. He rubbed over the cotton of his boxer briefs a few times, warming him up, before pulling the waistband down and setting his erection free. Law’s mouth fell open seeing how easily Zoro was to order around and thrust his hips upward with anticipation.

“You’ve got a nicely trained dog here, Mugiwara-ya,” Law chuckled. 

Zoro’s lips halted a breath away from the tip of his cock. “You need to call him ‘Captain.’”

Law snorted back a laugh, then grabbed Zoro’s head with both hands and pushed him down until his nose hit his pelvis. The surgeon was hoping to gain some sort of struggling motions from the other, to feel his mouth gag over him, but Zoro didn’t fight back. Luffy’s fingers clawed into his skin. The two of them stayed silent, watching Zoro bob his head up and down. One hand stroked in time with his mouth while the other slid up a tattooed torso to lace his fingers with Luffy’s. The act felt so intimate that Law suddenly felt out of place like he shouldn’t be there between them.

Teeth on his neck pushed those frivolous thoughts aside. “He’s right, yanno,” Luffy breathed into his ear. Law closed his eyes, letting his head rest against Luffy’s shoulder. The way Zoro was working him over felt almost _illegal_ and he had to say this was the best head he’d ever received and it had only just started. The swordsman’s tongue curled around the shaft while he sucked on the head, grotesque slurping noises drowning out the sound of the aquarium’s water. “You need to call me ‘Captain’ when you speak to me, Torao.”

Law sucked air between his teeth, hissing with pleasure. “I will not - _ahh -_ call you that. I - _mmm_ \- refuse.”

“You will,” Luffy said offhandedly and Law could hear his mouth pull into a smile next to him. Luffy’s free hand fingered over the tattoos and up to Law’s neck, giving light squeezes as if he were testing him or even asking permission. The act almost made Law want to laugh as if something so weak could trip him up, but he held his tongue when the hand slid to his jaw and forced him to look down at Zoro. Luffy’s mouth was at his ear, lips grazing the shell with every syllable he spoke. “Do you think my First Mate is doing a good job, Torao?”

Both Law and Zoro groaned. The surgeon saw Zoro tighten his fingers over Luffy’s before he sunk down until his nose touched Law’s lower abdomen. The back of Zoro’s throat felt incredible with every bob of his head, so _hot_ and so _wet._ “Yesss,” Law hissed, breath hitching. Luffy hummed his approval and even let out a _shishishi,_ the light air tickling his ear. 

Yes, Zoro was doing a _very_ good job because Law was already nearing his release. Part of him didn’t want to give the swordsman a warning. He wanted to see the surprise on his face when his mouth was suddenly full of his cum. Law moaned thinking of such a sight and he couldn’t help himself. If Luffy was going to loan his sex dog to him, he was going to use him how he pleased. Law tightened his fingers in Zoro’s short hair, planning on holding him in place if he tried to back away, and knew he only had seconds until he reached the point of no return. Zoro might struggle, might make noise, maybe a whimper would escape, and his eyebrows might turn up in worry. _Oh,_ what a _sight_ that would be...

Zoro lifted off him and Law reeled forward at the loss of heat, folding in half. How could Zoro have known he was close?! He was sure to give no indication.

“You don’t get to finish unless Captain says so,” Zoro told him and stood, leaving Law’s painfully throbbing cock slicked with saliva. He couldn’t suppress his growl of irritation with the situation. Who the fuck did these people think they were?! Messing around with him like that?! Who brings a guy on the brink of completion and then quits so suddenly?! Not even Law was that cold.

“What the,” _pant, pant,_ “fuck, Zoro-ya?! Get back here and do it properly.”

“Don’t be mean to him, Torao,” Luffy said with puffed, pouty cheeks. “And if you wanna play some more, yer gonna have to call me ‘Captain.’”

“Shut it, Mugiwara-ya,” Law spat, getting to his feet. As he started doing up his pants, Luffy came around to stand in front of him. “I don’t know what type of games you like to ‘play,’ but those are not the ones I am interested in. I don’t like being made for a fool.” One foot took a step forward to push passed the other brunette, then Law found himself sitting back in the seat, being forced down by Luffy. Law glared up at him.

“Don’t be mad at him, Torao. He’s just followin orders. You understand, right?” Luffy asked, smiling and head cocked to the side.

Law couldn’t believe what the hell was going on. Who invited someone to join in on exotic sexual activities only to deny them their release? Was it not the whole point? The way Zoro’s patronizing grin _oozed_ his shitty attitude when telling him he had to call Luffy ‘Captain’ had Law grinding his teeth together. This was starting to feel more like a joke! A prank to make Law look stupid! He didn’t lack the brain cells it took to know when the people in the room were laughing at him, pointing their fingers and looking down their noses. He had given in too easily to their temptation, caught up in the moment. It had been a while since he had bedded anyone and both Luffy and Zoro were easy on the eyes. Their words caressed his deprived mind and took advantage of that weakness.

In the middle of Law stewing in his own anger, Luffy climbed into his lap and locked his legs around the back of the chair. The way he sat was hurting Law’s dick but he could manage for the moment. Once his eyes focused from the close proximity, Law noticed Luffy’s bottom lip was slightly damp, a shine from the sconces glow. _Yes,_ so very tempting, _indeed._ It really had been too long.

Luffy’s hands roamed over Law’s chest. Two pointer fingers outlined the edges of his symmetrically intricate tattoos. Many people liked them, Law knew that much. People said they looked especially nice against his dark skin. To know even Luffy’s simple mind could be entranced by such a thing had Law puffing his chest out with boastful pride.

“Stay,” Luffy had said again, locking his gaze with Law’s. How he was supposed to continue resisting was beyond him because while _straddling him,_ Luffy began rubbing his thumbs in circles over the dips of the surgeon’s clavicle and his fingers dug into his shoulder meat. It felt good. Law hadn’t realized that in addition to having minimal sexual intercourse lately, he was also highly _touch-starved._ The small contact had eventually won him over.

Hesitantly, Law raised one hand and rested it on Luffy’s hip while the other hovered in front of the X-shaped scar. “Can I…” Law swallowed, feeling the scratchy burn of his dry tongue scraping against his throat as he did so. “Can I touch, Mugiwara-ya?” 

The _shishishi_ from Luffy sounded so very friendly, but the tone of his voice was anything but. “Call me ‘Captain.’”

“No,” Law said flatly and went to place his hand over the scar anyway. Luffy caught his wrist in a crushing grip. “Why are you so adamant about this? You cannot expect me to agree, as I am a captain myself. We are equals.”

Luffy shook his head back and forth, lips set in a thin line. Law turned to look at Zoro, who was now leaning against the table next to them, arms folded over each other. The expression he wore was finally readable. Law instantly recognized it as _fear._

Looking back at Luffy, he could feel his heart skip a beat. There was something about how severe his stare was. Those two large eyes bore a hole into him and Law was taken back to that bright and sunny day on Sabaody Archipelago. The snot-nosed Celestial Dragon had shot one of Luffy’s acquaintances and it had been a tipping point for the kid with the straw hat. He had read about him a few times in the paper, learned all the ridiculous shenanigans he had gotten into, watched his bounty climb sky-high, but nothing could have prepared him for the anger he saw in Luffy’s eyes that day. The blind _rage_ that fueled him to reel his arm back and drive it into the noble’s face, sending him flying across the islands, still haunted him.

The kid was a menace who hardly took things seriously. His care-free attitude and dorky personality made it hard to believe this was the same person sitting in his lap. The grip on his shoulders tightened, almost painfully so. Law’s heart raced. He really did enjoy getting a rise out of Luffy, though. Zoro may have looked distressed, but Law was not worried. Even if Luffy were a threat, he was no match for him with his Devil Fruit. Law knew he was superior to everyone on this ship, it being one of the reasons he was able to convince himself to reach out to the pirate crew for an alliance. If things went south, he could handle his own against them.

“I will be King of the Pirates. I will be the freest person alive,” Luffy said and slid from Law’s lap. He stood between his legs, knees touching the seat of the chair. After a few moments, Luffy was back to smiling again. “I know you wanna play, Torao, but you gotta call me ‘Captain,’ okay? Or ya gotta leave and me’n Zoro will finish without you.”

Law smirked and placed his hands over Luffy’s hips. It was an easy out he’d been given, but now he felt as if he were invested. He had a small taste of what Zoro could do and Luffy was proving to be a challenge that Law wanted to win. Why the other pirate was so fixated on this ‘title’ when they were going to be busy doing _other things_ was something Law couldn’t understand. “What if I don’t talk, instead? That way I don’t have to call you anything.” Luffy puffed his cheeks, whined, and said that option wasn’t fair. Law laughed because it made Luffy look even _more_ like a child. “Mugiwa- _mmf!”_

Before Law could finish the name, Luffy had grabbed his jaw and pulled him forward, their noses almost touching. Law cast his palm out to ready a Room, but Luffy growled between gritted teeth, **_“Don’t.”_ **

And Law didn’t.

Couldn’t.

The surgeon searched Luffy’s eyes for his intentions because his ‘fight or flight’ panic switch had been _flipped._ Luffy’s hold was crushing.

“Law,” Luffy started, getting the man’s full attention. The surgeon didn’t realize Luffy even _knew_ his real name. It would take less than half a second to warp out of this increasingly dangerous predicament but Law found himself _wanting_ to see what Luffy was capable of. Now, if only he didn’t have to fulfill the request asked of him, as unlikely as that option seemed to be. Luffy was proving to be quite unyielding. “You’ll do as I say and call me ‘Captain.’”

Under Luffy’s grip, Law opened his mouth the best he could to firmly say, “No.” 

Luffy’s lip curled over his teeth in a sneer.

It was then Zoro finally spoke up. “Look, you should just swallow yer pride if you want this to go anywhere. Yain’t gonna win.”

“I won’t,” Law said again, unable to stop his smile. Luffy could manhandle him all he wanted but that didn’t mean he’d go along with his demands. Though, the fingers digging into his cheeks were tightening...

“Call me ‘Captain,’ Torao.”

“No.”

Sound slowly seemed to be disappearing from the room. The soothing, melodic trickles of water were dampening and fading into the background. The muffled whirring and clanking below the deck died out completely. Luffy didn’t blink and Law couldn’t swallow. **_“Yes.”_ **

Law shouldn’t disobey, he knew he shouldn’t. Zoro had straightened next to him. Everything had changed. Law’s tattooed fingers twitched, anxious over the decision to warp away or not. He couldn’t believe why he still chose to utter the word, _“No.”_

The air crackled and sizzled around them causing the hairs on Law’s arm to stand on end. He felt an invisible pressure weighing his body down, pushing, pushing, _pushing,_ until it was unbearably uncomfortable. Only when his lungs ached did he realize he had stopped breathing and now that he was doing so again, it was difficult to make his chest move up and down. Luffy still hadn’t broken eye contact and Law’s jaw ached. The sound of the aquarium’s outer layer of thick glass fracturing could be heard, it spider-webbing up until it hit the ceiling. The tiled floor chipped in a few places at their feet. Above them, the sconces flickered.

**_“You will call me ‘Captain.’”_ **

With wide eyes, Law finally agreed with a whisper, “...yes.”

**_“‘Yes,’ what?”_ **

“Yes…” Law panted. Both eyes felt as if they’d bulge out of his skull from the enormous pressure. His body vibrated down to its very core, shaking him to the marrow of his bones. A thin line of blood tickled his skin as it seeped from his nose and over his lip. “Yes, Captain.”

Luffy’s hand instantly started soothing Law’s jaw to rid the pain he knew he had inflicted. The air had gone back to normal and the sound gradually returned as well. Luffy _shishishi’d_ before saying, “Wow, I really like the way that sounds coming from you, Torao!” as if he hadn’t just scared the ever-living _shit_ out of Law. Luffy swiped the blood away with his thumb and rubbed it on the back of his jeans. 

Heart still pounding, Law weakly nodded as he tried processing what the hell had just happened. He massaged his temples and sniffed a clot of blood back inside his nose. To his left, Law could see Zoro had been shaken up, too; his shit-eating grin wiped clean from his face. It put the surgeon at ease to know he wasn’t the only one who was affected.

Luffy snapped twice and hiked a thumb towards the cushioned couch that lined the wall. “Prep’im for me will ya, Zoro?” Luffy asked, his head turned to the side with curiosity as if the other would deny his request.

The swordsman shook the remaining fog from his head and said, “You got it, Captain,” and hoisted Law up and over a shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Law figured it was fair because the guy had bulked up quite a bit since the last time he had seen him, but that didn’t mean he could treat him like a sack of potatoes! The audacity of these two!

“Put me down, Zoro-ya! I can walk by myself!” Law said, wiggling to free himself. The two others laughed and it only fueled Law’s rage all the more. “Fucking bastards!” he shouted and growled when he was tossed down. The long trench coat Law wore was suddenly being pulled off his arms and discarded. Zoro made for the surgeon’s jeans but Law put a hand up. “Stop. I can do it myself.” 

There was no argument from the other so Law sniffed the remaining loose blood back up into his nose as he kicked off his shoes. Under his breath, he muttered curse words at the two pirates while undoing his pants. Kneeling to his knees one by one, Zoro sat in front of Law and helped peel off the painted-on jeans. Law sat on the cushion completely naked now, his erection gone from all the fuss. Spreading his legs, he sat back with one arm resting on the back of the couch. He wore a smug grin, unashamed of his body. He knew he looked good and Zoro was doing little to hide his roaming eye.

“Well?” Law said, flicking his chin at the swordsman and gestured to his crotch. “Aren’t you going to begin ‘prepping’ me?” 

Luffy was sitting on a chair at the table again, picking at his fingernails and paying them no mind. Zoro smiled while silently shaking his head at Law’s attitude and with both hands, he grabbed at the surgeon’s waist and scooted his bottom closer to the edge, then fished a small bottle from his pocket. With his first two fingers lubed, Zoro prodded at Law’s entrance. “You’ve gotta relax, first.”

Unbeknownst to himself, Law was as stiff as a board despite the cool aura he tried projecting. He was nervous and still shaken up by whatever Luffy had done. Zoro placed his other hand over his thigh to give a reassuring squeeze, again telling him to relax his body. Law nodded and did his best to do so, then Zoro pressed his fingers inside. It was a tight fit since he started with two fingers but at least it felt good, causing Law to squirm and let his head fall back. He arched his body when the fingers slid against his walls from deep within him, massaging his insides to properly work him open. 

There was a loud _clang_ and Law jumped, springing his head up to see what had happened. Because the idiot had the attention span of a gnat, Luffy thought it would be okay to grab Kikoku, unsheath her, and toss her scabbard aside!

“Oi!” Law started and leaned forward only to be pushed back down by a calloused hand. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours!”

“It’s alright. She won’t break,” Zoro said and lowered his hand to feel up Law’s cock. The firm grip had Law closing his eyes and biting his lip, unable to resist when those fingers slid right over his prostate. Despite melting into the pleasure, the vein in his forehead raised with irritation but he would allow Luffy to continue so long as he was gentle with his katana.

That was asking too much, though, because the damn brat started swinging Kikoku, whipping her through the air over and over, hacking at an invisible target. Her length was great enough she could reach across the room and Law clenched over Zoro’s fingers when he saw how close the tip of her blade came to the swordsman’s back with every slash. The man didn’t flinch or cease his ministrations but he did tell Law to relax again.

“Put her back before you hurt someone, Mugiwara-ya!” Law shouted, sitting up.

 **_“I SAID TO CALL ME ‘CAPTAIN!’”_ **Luffy shouted, and vaulted Kikoku towards Law to sink deeply into the wooden wall on his right. Law’s chest was heaving up and down in both anger and fright. Zoro hadn’t withdrawn his fingers but he did stop moving them, frozen in place. “You really know how to piss me off, don’tchu?” Law thought it was best not to speak so he didn’t. He silently watched Luffy approach the two of them. “I think he’s ready, Zoro,” he said as he ran his fingers through short green hair and Law watched as his eye slowly closed from the gentle touch of his captain. Zoro then swiveled on his knees to wait for Luffy to undo his pants and pull his cock out for Zoro to lube up for him. “Get on the couch and put him in your lap.”

Zoro sat next to Law and then guided the man by his hips to straddle over him. He didn’t like the grin the swordsman wore so he scowled in return. Law glanced over at the shiny blade next to his head and saw his grey eyes staring back at him. He felt more vulnerable in this position, his back to the room and to a potential enemy. The ominous presence behind Law made him feel so, so uncomfortable. 

“Lift up,” Luffy said and tapped Law’s hip twice. The surgeon was learning to not keep him waiting, so he swallowed back the retort on his tongue and readjusted his knees until his ass pointed out, increasing the vulnerability. Luffy pressed inside until their bodies were flush against each other. Law bit his lip. He hadn’t been taken in quite a long time, longer than it had been since he had someone under him, and had forgotten how intrusive and strange it felt at first. 

Instead of moving his hips to start fucking, Luffy pushed Law’s face closer to Zoro’s. “Taste him.”

The two swordsmen connected lips. Zoro cupped Law’s cheeks to kiss him with passion, opening his mouth and inserting his tongue. Law moaned and squeezed over Luffy, who answered with hands over his hips and nothing more. To hold himself up better, he grabbed ahold of Zoro’s shoulder with one hand and supported the rest of his weight with a palm flat against the wall. 

Luffy teased by running his fingers over Law’s back, scraping his short nails into the skin to create raised, pink lines. Law gasped, letting up from Zoro’s mouth to suck in much-needed air. The other captain gave a low chuckle when Law pressed himself backward in hopes for Luffy to _move his fucking body!_

“Did’ya want somethin, Torao?” Luffy asked. Law moaned against Zoro’s lips and panted when his tongue was sucked on. He tried answering, he really did, but he was losing himself in the moment, the feeling of someone inside him making him shiver. Even if he could form a sentence, the damn First Mate wouldn’t allow them to separate. 

Ripping his face away, he arched his back and leaned his forehead over Zoro’s shoulder. He watched the man’s hands roam over his chest and pinch his nipples, huffing a laugh in his ear. Law wanted to dismember him for enjoying this so much. The both of them were assholes for making him fall apart, for humiliating him together as a team. 

“You know what I-” _pant, pant,_ “You know what I want. Why else-” _pant, pant,_ “would I still be here?!”

“But I want you to say it,” Luffy said, followed by an annoying _shishishi._

This wouldn’t go anywhere if he didn’t do what Luffy wanted. The thought of warping himself and his belongings to a different room crossed his mind but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see this out. Luffy was as deep as he could go inside him and it felt _good._ The need to finish was rapidly growing greater than his self-respect. As Law debated to himself whether or not he was going to beg, Zoro licked up his neck and nibbled on his ear while Luffy infuriatingly _still did not fucking move._

“Please,” Law finally said. Both pirates gripped at Law’s skin hearing him concede. “Please, Mugi- uh...please, Captain.” Luffy snapped his hips and told him to be more specific. Law gasped and sunk his fingers into Zoro’s shoulder meat, closing his eyes with a wince and unable to believe he was actually admitting defeat. “Please fuck me, Captain.”

Once Law had asked _so nicely,_ Luffy began to slowly pump himself in and out. Grey eyes rolled backward at the feeling of the head of Luffy’s cock pulling almost all the way out before fully going back in. The pace Luffy had set was almost tortuously slow, pulling deep moans from Law as he internally whined for more as it just was not enough to get him off.

A hand ran up his spine, fingers lightly grazing over his scalp and then closed loosely on his hair. “You were quick to catch on,” Luffy told him and after a few more pumps he added, “but not quick enough.” Suddenly, Law’s head was harshly yanked backward, his neck strained. Zoro was told to hold him still and Law felt the swordsman obediently wrap his arms around his torso. Law panicked. The hold was possessive and had intention as if he should prepare himself for whatever was coming next. With only the ceiling in view, Law dug his nails into Zoro’s shoulders with anticipation. 

Luffy began a brutal pace. At the first slam inside him, Law cried out, unable to hold back. Zoro held him tight, his nose buried in the crook of his neck. Where the hell this sexual power was hidden within the other captain, Law had no idea. Each thrust stung causing Law to arch his back and attempt to pull away but Zoro wouldn’t let up. Below him, his erection bounced with every clap against his ass. There would be blood drawn soon from how hard Law was gripping Zoro’s shoulders, claws digging deep for any sort of relief from the harshness.

 _“Ah, ah - AH!”_ Law shouted each time the other captain drove into him.

“Ya coulda had Zoro insteada me,” Luffy said between pants. “He’s real good, you know.” A shooting pain spiked across the back of Law’s head when Luffy twisted his fist in his hair. Law could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “But you pissed me off.”

“Yeah?” Law spat, scrunching his face and wheezing through a laugh. _“You’re boring me.”_

Luffy yanked Law out of Zoro’s grasp by his hair and settled him against his chest, ceasing his fucking. He peeked his head around the tattooed body to look at Zoro and say in a bubbly tone, “Torao’s kinda annoying, ain’t he?” and Law could just _hear_ the smile as he said it. 

“Sure is, Captain,” Zoro confirmed. The fingers in his hair set Law free and he was able to straighten his neck out. It hurt to move but he wouldn’t admit it. With his steely gaze, Zoro looked up at him with a smile. “You’re having fun, though.”

 _“Shishishi,_ yup!”

Luffy’s personality swings were going to give Law whiplash. After managing to catch his breath, he swatted Luffy’s hands away from his nipples and rolled the kink out of his neck. “I didn’t realize I was supposed to make it easy. Why, can’t handle it, _Captain?”_ he taunted. Unexpectedly, Luffy pulled out of him and backed away. With Law’s knees on the edge of the cushion, he wobbled for a moment without Luffy’s support and fell forward, catching himself on the back of the couch, his face inches from Zoro’s. He glanced down at his lips, finding himself wanting to taste him again. When he leaned in, Zoro turned his face just enough that Law understood he wouldn’t do something without his captain’s consent. The dog was too loyal. How irritating.

Law received a harsh slap on the ass, jolting him back to Luffy’s agenda. “Lay down,” Luffy said, his low and demanding tone back. Law turned slightly and saw he was pointing to the cushion, so he did as he was told. On his back and feeling safer now that he was less exposed and could see the whole room, he waited. 

The Straw Hat Captain held his hand out to help Zoro up. “Wanna watch me break’em, Zoro?” he asked. Law curled his lip over his teeth, irked that Luffy would talk about him as if he weren’t present. He had a lot of nerve treating him like this. Over his shoulder, Luffy looked directly into his eyes and said, “Cause he _will_ break.”

Law couldn't control the shiver that shook his entire body, his body that _ached_ to be broken despite how much his mind continued to fight against it.

“Yeah, I do, Captain,” Zoro said and pulled up a chair a few feet away.

Law kept his mouth closed while he watched Luffy drop his pants and step out of them. He towered over him, giving Law that _exposed_ feeling again. The stare made him want to close his legs to shield himself but knew it was stupid. It was just a look and it couldn’t hurt him, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel. When Luffy smiled, that vulnerability melted away and molded into aggravation from his arrogance. This little situation Law had gotten himself into was proving to be a real task just to get a single orgasm.

Letting his eyes trail up and down Luffy’s form, Law burned the image into his mind. He was relatively acquainted with Luffy’s naked body from having to perform surgery on it for over fourteen hours straight but did not know it intimately. That was something he was excited about. Luffy knelt one knee onto the couch while the other stayed planted over the tiled floor. The pink skin of his scar shined a light blue from the aquarium’s water behind Law’s head, increasing his need to touch. Law licked his lips.

His knees were pried apart, Law not realizing he _did_ end up closing his legs, and Luffy stared while he spoke. “I want you to touch yourself when you watch,” he told Zoro. “Take off your clothes.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Turning his head to the left, his ear to the cushion, Law watched Zoro undress. The man was a perfect specimen of anatomy. Law chanted every muscle’s name in his head as his eyes roamed over each and every one of them, drinking him in. 

“He’s good lookin, ain’t he?” Luffy asked, who had been judging his reaction to his First Mate.

Law couldn’t break his gaze away. He continued staring, watching as Zoro took his seat with wide-open legs and put a hand around his cock waiting for Luffy. “Yes.”

Quick as lightning, a hand was at his jaw, forcing him to look up at Luffy. **_“‘Yes,’ what?”_ **

Law’s chest heaved up and down with great effort, trying to push against the force that weighed down on him. “Yes, Captain.”

A smile crept across Luffy’s face at the submission. Without breaking eye contact, he gestured his hand to Zoro. “Oi, gimmie that stuff, will ya?” and Zoro tossed the lube over, Luffy easily catching it. Like a child, he popped the cap and squeezed way too much out over his cock, some dripping over the shaft and onto Law. 

Luffy grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up, teasing at Law’s entrance. The idiot giggled and Law wanted to dissect his fucking innards for making him say it, knowing goddamn well that’s what he was waiting for. But Law wanted it too much, wanted _him_ too much to object now. Mentally kicking himself for giving in to another person’s demands, Law again said through gritted teeth, “Please fuck me, Captain.”

Easily sliding in, Luffy started out slow, just as before. It was nice, almost relaxing. Law let his eyes fall closed to fully enjoy the passionate way Luffy fucked into him, relishing in how gentle he was being. He bit his bottom lip to hold back any noise that wanted to come out, refusing to give him the satisfaction. 

The moment was short-lived (Wow, what a surprise!) by a hand mushing his face to the side and deep into the cushion. “Watch him,” Luffy had said and kept his hand pressed over Law’s cheek. With each thrust, Zoro stroked himself in time and Law wondered if he was imagining himself in his position. Or maybe in Luffy’s position? Law shivered at the thought. “If I let go, will you keep yer eyes on’em?”

“Yes, Captain,” Law answered shakily. It’s not like he wanted to disobey this time, he was actually very intrigued to see what faces the swordsman would make as he witnessed Luffy fucking him. It was sort of erotic to know Zoro was biting his lip with stuttered breaths because of _him._ To see the look in his eye that was _dying_ to stroke himself faster, but couldn’t because Luffy’s pace never quickened, had the surgeon’s mouth falling open and his eyes threatening to close. Law could relate as he, too, wanted Luffy to go faster, to go _harder,_ to show him what a four-hundred million berri bounty could do. “Mmm, Captain...” he purred, smirking at Zoro.

At the moan of Luffy’s title, Zoro began thrusting his hips into his fist for added pressure. Law sighed ‘captain’ some more, seeing how the word was helping the swordsman along. The hands on his hips squeezed every time the word was uttered and Law could have gotten off on that alone knowing both men enjoyed hearing him say it. Luffy may have thought he was in control here, but he was wrong, not with the way they lusted after every breathy gasp he let out. Law smirked and mentally congratulated himself for successfully turning the tables on them.

Zoro sat forward now, his face contorting as if he were in pain as he jerked himself off. “Please, Captain, go faster,” he asked, shocking Law from the request.

“Nah,” Luffy said, sliding in and out at a snail’s pace. It felt good, though, as if he were making love. Luffy tightened his hold on Law and his smile gave away how excited he was. “You don’t need me to go faster.”

“...Please,” Zoro exhaled, barely audible. 

“Do you?” Luffy asked.

“No, Cap...Captain.”

**“Then finish.”**

Law felt the wave of pressure hit him in the gut and it took every ounce of willpower not to close his eyes and yell out from the pleasure that electrocuted through him, but it was nothing compared to what Zoro had felt. The man groaned as his body convulsed, shaking him entirely. Law felt his cock twitching with want at the sight of semen flowing over the swordsman’s tightly closed fist. The man practically fell from his chair once he had fully ridden out his orgasm, barely able to hold himself upright.

Luffy laughed at the sight of Zoro pulling himself together but Law was worried. Did this rubber idiot plan on slowly fucking him the entire time?! Assuming it was safe to look away from Zoro, Law returned his gaze to Luffy who still stared down at him with a cheesy smile. 

Luffy grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed them up to his chest. "Ready?" he asked and before Law could ask ‘ready for what,’ Luffy rammed inside him, jolting all his attention on the pirate above him. 

"Ah, Captain, Captain," Law said in a panic. "I don't bend like that." 

Both of his thighs were tight to his chest and his body was almost folded from the force Luffy fucked into him. Through the wincing, Law peeked up at the other and saw how utterly serious Luffy was when he told him, "Yes you do." 

Law wasn't sure Luffy understood some people actually _had bones in their body_ and weren't made of rubber, _and goddammit,_ did he try to tell him so, but Luffy was working him _good._ It hurt his back and especially his insides, but he'd dice the man to pieces if he even dared to stop. The way he rammed inside would surely bruise, but he was hitting everything he needed to in order to bring Law closer to the edge. 

The look Luffy wore, as if he was enjoying Law falling to pieces, was making Law w _hine_ with want and he hated that part about himself. He hated feeling vulnerable; he felt naked, and not just because his clothes were off. Luffy's stare _burned him._

Now that he had somewhat adjusted to Luffy's forceful thrusts, Law was left wanting to _touch_ and couldn’t stop looking at Luffy's lips, parted as he panted for more air. He watched as he licked his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth under his teeth to bite on. It almost startled Law when he spoke. 

"You want me to kiss you," Luffy said, and it wasn't a question. The runt easily reading him had Law cursing under his breath. 

"No, Captain," Law answered quickly, fighting his smug smirk. And to his disappointment, Luffy didn’t. His childish smile widened enough to split his face in two, but he didn't kiss him. It left Law baffled because Luffy always did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Did that mean he didn't _want_ to kiss Law? The crestfallen frown he wore must have been a little too obvious because again, Luffy spoke. 

"You do, don't you, Torao?" Luffy said and jerked his hips in a way to make Law cry out, clutching desperately to rubber arms to hold his body still. Law didn’t speak but it was as clear as day the answer was yes. _"So you lied?"_

Whatever was left of Law's pride told him to resist the shitty kid above him, to tell him 'no, like anyone would ever want to kiss your filthy, dirt-smeared mouth.' He wanted to say anything but the truth, yet what fell out of his mouth instead was a pathetic, stuttered, "Y-yes, Captain." 

A triumphant smirk from Luffy. He squeezed his fingers in a bruising grip on Law's thighs and leaned down to bring their faces closer together, except he didn’t connect his lips with Law’s. Instead, he whispered, “That’s too bad,” the words ghosting over his skin and if not for being specifically told to keep his eyes open, Law would have let them flutter closed at the sound of Luffy’s rejection. His jaw fell slack which gave the captain an invitation to stick two fingers inside his mouth. “But you _can_ touch me.”

With his free hand, Luffy guided Law’s wrist until his palm sat flat against the X over his chest. The moment his fingers grazed over the wavy skin, the surgeon wasn’t able to stifle a moan this time. It felt just as ragged as he had imagined it healed, and even stranger than he could have predicted due to Luffy’s uniquely textured skin. The next moan was strangled as Luffy gagged him with his fist while continuing his merciless pace. A few seconds later and Law was screaming around knuckles that he was going to cum, the feeling of the wound he helped close up burning below his fingertips.

**_"You won't."_ **

Law choked on nothing after Luffy removed his hand from his mouth and doubled forward from the force the captain pushed into him, ceasing his orgasm. It was painful to be cut off after being so close. Luffy pushed down on his thighs again and his pace didn’t falter while Law struggled to catch his breath, wheezing. He grabbed his neglected erection to jerk himself off in hopes to bring himself to completion but Luffy swatted his hand away with each attempt.

Everything Luffy was doing was to humiliate him all the more, degrading him in front of his First Mate, the bastard! The sound of flesh slapping to his left told him Zoro was pleasuring himself a second time and he relished in the feeling of being desirable. But they were both still cocky and Luffy was just toying with him. Giving a snotty scoff, Law sneered at the man above him. “...and _you_ want to be the next Pirate King.”

The grip on his thighs was searing. Luffy barked a laugh to the ceiling before returning his attention to Law. He lifted off his knee and shifted all his weight to the one on the floor, bending forward. Law yelped as the head of Luffy’s cock repeatedly slid over his prostate. If he weren’t so busy coming undone with bliss, he’d be impressed with Luffy’s knowledge and aim - but there wasn’t time for that because, _“Ahhhhaah!”_

**_“Stop.”_ **

Another wave of invisible force halted his orgasm, causing Law to cry out as the pain in his balls worsened, desperate for release. He couldn’t take it anymore! Striking out at anything around him, Law struggled under Luffy, grabbing at his arms and shoulders for support to pull himself out from under the one person who was denying him what he wanted most. There was no point in trying to kick as Luffy’s hold on him was unrelenting, keeping him pinned in half.

 _“Ahh, Captain, pleaseee,”_ Law cried out. “Captain, please, _please!_ I need it!” Every inch of his body felt as if it were on fire, the hottest point in his gut and it wanted to boil over. The corners of his eyes stung with tears that he would never admit were falling down his face. _“Captain, ahhaah, CAPTAIN,”_ he shouted. He didn’t give a shit if the whole fucking New World heard him, Law needed to finish and he’d do just about anything to reach that goal. _“AhhHAH,”_ he panted, squeezing his eyes shut only for them to bulge open again as he could feel the surge of heat pooling deep within him ready to burst. There was no way he could handle another denial! What more did Luffy want from him! He was already begging!

 _Here it comes, here it comes!_ It was too much, the tingling sensation was taking over his entire body and rendering him more than desperate.

 _“CAPTAIN, PLEASE”_ Law pleaded, pulling at his own hair and choking back sobs.

**“Finish for me, Law.”**

The overwhelming weight forced over him coerced his orgasm from him and sent intense, electric shocks through his body starting from the depth of his groin and making their way out through his legs, arms, and head. It was a full-body experience that he had never felt before. His balls were tight against him as cum shot out, and after the initial burst had passed it still pulsed out of him, seeping over his stomach, as he continued to ride out the most euphoric orgasm in his entire life.

After what felt like every ounce of semen had left his body, Law’s mind went blank. A light haze clouded over his thoughts while his vision was completely blackened. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were opened, if they had rolled to the back of his head, or if they were closed. All he knew was one thing, and it was Luffy.

“Captain,” he babbled over and over, still well aware of the aftershocks coursing through his veins. The skin of his cheeks was pulled tight from dried tears staining them. The pads of his fingers and the tips of his toes were tingling and Law’s head felt heavy. He was glad he was laying down because he didn’t think he could have held his head up even if he tried.

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over him and Law tried to focus his vision, will it to come back somehow to see who or what it was. Though, he wasn’t left wondering for long because there was a low _shishishi_ from the shadow and then a hand ran through his sweat-soaked hair.

“You really liked that, didn’t you, Torao?” Luffy gently asked while he pet him. Law leaned into the touch, cherishing the small sentiment he was being shown. No words other than ‘captain’ were able to fall from his mouth to voice his thanks for such mind-blowing sex, even though Law swore up and down he was speaking perfectly comprehensible sentences. Luffy shushed him. “You got broke so you can’t speak all that good right now,” he said quietly in his ear.

As Law floated there for the next few conscious moments he had left in him, Luffy sat on the floor and rested his head on Law’s arm while he lazily raked his fingers through his hair. Each exhale through Luffy's nose sent a cold caress of air across his damp skin, causing goosebumps to litter the surface of his body. His vision hadn’t quite come back just yet but he could at least feel himself blinking now.

“It’s okay to rest, Torao.”

Yeah, that seemed like a perfectly acceptable idea, given the circumstances. Resting would be good. He muttered under his breath until he was too exhausted to stay conscious and eventually let himself take a short doze, his sole thoughts consisting of nothing but Monkey D. Luffy, the next King of the Pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😮


	2. Aftercare

Not too far from Law, there was a muffled voice that pulled him from his sleep. When he focused his mind, he recognized it to belong to the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep and wondered how long he had been out for.

Attempting to sit up, Law let out a pained gasp. His injuries triggered the forgotten events from earlier and the memories of what happened flushed into his mind at an alarming rate rendering him dizzy.

“Oh, he’s waking up now,” Law heard Zoro say. As he spat every curse word he knew under his breath, aiming them all at that imbecilic rubber brat, he heard Zoro’s bare feet walk across the wood to the table in the middle of the room. The transponder snail rang a few times before the ship’s chef spoke.

_ “Sanji speaking.” _

“Get down here,” Zoro grunted into the receiver. 

A light laugh before Sanji said,  _ “What, does da wittle ma-we-mo need help walking again?” _

Zoro growled. “No, you shit-head. Come get this bag of bones.” Furrowing his brows at the insult, Law tried sitting up again to defend himself but not a single muscle would move. The nauseous feeling of  _ exposure _ crept up his spine, all too aware he was still buck naked in a huge room that was about to have another visitor. At least his vision had cleared up.

The other end of the transponder line was quiet for a moment.  _ “Right,” _ Sanji finally said.  _ “Let me run the hot water and I’ll come get him.” _ There was a  _ click _ and the call ended.

Law fought against the exhaustion, needing to be aware of his surroundings, but he lost the battle and nodded off. Again, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was awoken by more voices.

“Holy shit, Zoro! What did you do to him?!” Sanji’s hushed voice said from across the room. Zoro must have been right next to him because when he spoke, his voice was just as quiet and far away as the cook’s. 

“I’ll take the compliment, Curly, but it wasn’t me.”

It was silent long enough that Law thought they had left the room and he didn’t notice. The information must have clicked in the blonde’s head because Sanji was stammering over his words. “Wh-what?! You mean  _ Captain _ had him?!”

“Oi, watch the blood!” Zoro spat. Law heard the other sniffle and apologized under his breath, his voice nasally.

The next thing Law knew, Sanji was squatted at his side, his knees crackling on the way, bringing the smell of smoke down with him. He spoke in a soothingly low voice. “Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Law pulled his lip over his teeth in a sneer. "Peachy." 

The blonde gave an apologetic smile. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now and I would love to help with that. Would that be okay with you?" 

It didn't go unnoticed by Law that Sanji didn't touch him. Earlier he had no problem setting a hand over his chest to stop him from interrupting, but now he kept his hands deep within his pockets. He wondered if it was because he knew Law did not like to be touched, or only because he was another one of Luffy's loyal dogs. 

"I can't move." 

"I know, Law." 

How would Sanji know he was rendered useless? Law tried with all his might to lift his head a few degrees and when he was finally able to do so, he saw his body was still folded just as Luffy had left him. "How long…" He let out a sigh when his head flopped back onto the cushion. "How long was I asleep for?"

Sanji shrugged. "The ship, uh... _ went quiet _ ... probably around forty-five minutes ago. But I've also drawn you a bath, too, since then. I'd like to clean you up if you don't mind?" 

"Take the offer, you proud brat," Zoro shouted from across the room. 

"I liked you better when your mouth was wrapped around my cock," Law snapped and turned to Sanji. "Yeah sure, whatever. Help me up." 

Sanji's hands finally came out of his pockets to ease him back down. "Whoa whoa, no, you can't stand. I will carry you." 

"You will do no such thing. I will walk on my own once I dress." 

Zoro laughed in the background while Sanji scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I see you don't quite understand, so I'll humor you." He did as he said and helped Law to a sitting position, cranking his legs straight for him since he couldn't. Everything ached. The surgeon looked around and saw Zoro sprawled across the cushion on the other side of the room by the door. He was back in his pants and wore an annoyingly smug grin that Law wanted to cut off. Darting his eyes about, he realized Luffy was gone. There was a pang within his chest at the loss. 

Law gestured he was ready to stand and so Sanji wrapped a tattooed arm over his shoulder and lifted.

"You're holding my entire weight," Law growled. 

"If I let you hold yourself up, you will fall, Law," Sanji said seriously. When Law protested once again, Sanji sighed and released his hand on his hip and the brunette immediately dropped to his knees, bringing Sanji down with him. "See! What did I just tell you!" He yelled, sounding much more impatient this time. 

Not waiting for Law's opinion, Sanji scooped him up into his arms. It was humiliating to be treated like a ragdoll, especially when he was notoriously known for chopping humans into pieces and stealing their organs. 

Sanji began making his way towards the door. “Oi, where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” Law hurriedly asked, yanking Sanji’s button-up towards him. “If you haven’t noticed, Blackleg-ya,  _ I’m not wearing any clothes!” _

“They ain’t gonna care,” Zoro yawned as he came up beside the two. Law tightened his grip on the shirt and stuck his chin up at the swordsman, wary of what he planned on doing to him. A hand laid over Sanji’s shoulder to turn him just enough so Zoro could lean in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Before he left, he winked at Law. “Thanks for playin. See ya at dinner.”

Law was about to snap at him when Sanji stepped forward to follow. “No, I don’t think so,” Law said and held a hand out to warp the both of them straight from the Aquarium to the bathroom. When Sanji’s shoes landed with a  _ click  _ against the tiled flooring, Law noticed he looked as if he were going to be sick but he recovered rather quickly.

The room was filled with steam from the hot water pouring from the faucet. The large tub was almost filled to the brim and Law would have collapsed at the welcoming sight of it if it weren’t for the chef still holding him. 

Bracing a knee on the edge of the tub, Sanji carefully lowered Law into the water. Upon contact, he hissed from the sting. Once all the way settled, he wanted to lean back against the tub but realized it was too far away, Sanji didn’t put him close enough. The blonde’s hand was still under his neck supporting him and he must have noticed how tense he was trying to hold himself up.

“Relax into my hand. I’ve got you.”

So Law did, placing his trust with the chef and let himself float, waiting for whatever it was Sanji had in mind. The water was turned off and through slitted eyes, Law watched him pull a stool over with the toe of his shoe and settle over it, both elbows leaning on the tub’s edge. 

“Is lilac okay?”

“Hm?”

Sanji’s smile was soft. The tender hold he had under his neck, his voice so full of compassion...Law was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Relaaax,” Sanji repeated and began moving his fingers against his skin to soothe the worry away. “Is lilac shampoo okay? It’s mine,” he said and sighed before adding, “Luffy loves the smell of this.”

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, it’s fine.”

The chef reached over him, fumbling with objects he couldn’t see until he set a bottle next to him on the ledge. Law busied himself with reading the label as Sanji reached into his front pocket to shimmy out a cigarette. The way he finessed it out of the box while it remained in his pocket and set it on his bottom lip had Law staring. “Oh, my apologies. Do you mind?” he asked and Law silently shook his head. The lighter produced a flame and Sanji sucked in his first inhale, then blew out into the air above them. “Good shit.”

Law wasn’t sure what to say while Sanji started to wet his hair, unsure if he  _ had _ to say anything. While the blonde slowly cupped water over his head and rubbed it in, Law thought of what the hell he was getting himself into with this alliance. Not hours ago he was stressed out of his mind, busy with every detail to formulate the perfect plan taking down Donquixote Doflamingo, the one man he wanted to witness lose everything he had. And now he lay in a tub, completely  _ fucked _ out of his mind while someone bathed him like a spoiled child. It felt almost wrong to the surgeon to indulge in a single pleasantry for himself while his crew was back on Zou waiting for him to come back.

“You’re not very good at relaxing, are you?” Sanji asked him. Law opened his eyes, not realizing they had closed, and met a piercing blue gaze. “You tense up after a few minutes every time.”

“Stressed.”

“Ah,” Sanji said with a soft smile. He pulled a hand away to reach for the knot in his tie to loosen and flick over his shoulder. Water dripped down his arm and soaked into his dark slacks. “Don’t worry, I’ll work it out of you.”

Law quirked an eyebrow at that, paying attention to the lithe fingers undoing the first button. “You plan on fucking me, as well?”

Smoke sputtered from Sanji’s mouth as his cigarette was spat out, landing in the water next to Law’s clavicle. “Wha-what the hell?! No!” he shouted, his confusion echoing off the bathroom walls. Sanji grumbled under his breath, going on about Law, as he snatched up the soggy cigarette and lit a replacement. Only when he had taken his second inhale did he continue with squirting a generous amount of shampoo over Law’s head.

Even with one hand, Sanji was a miracle worker. Law was bordering on passing out as Sanji’s fingers massaged into his scalp, working the sweat and grime away from yesterday’s activities on Punk Hazard. A moan escaped and he didn’t have the energy to stop it. “That’s...mm, that feels…”

Sanji chuckled as Law exhaled, truly relaxing into his hold now. The water lazily lapped at the side of his face, ducking into his ears when Sanji began to rinse his hair. This was...okay for the moment. It was okay to satiate your body’s needs, and right now, his body needed this pampering after what Luffy just did to him. A shiver ran down his spine and rippled the water around him. 

Ever since he had come to, Law had been wondering about Luffy, where he had been. He was sure he had heard him talking with the First Mate but when he was able to sit up and look around, he was nowhere to be found. His absence irked the surgeon. Law winced as Sanji carefully sat him forward.

“Let’s scrub you down, shall we?” Sanji said, smiling around his cigarette. There wasn’t anything left of it yet Law could still hear the faint inhales he tried taking from it as if he’d  _ die _ breathing clean air. He raked his fingers through black hair a few times to keep it out of Law’s face before grabbing a fluffy loofah and saturating it in more liquid soap. With a patient gesture, Sanji asked for one of Law’s arms to start.

“Where did that devil of yours run off to?” Law asked, hoping to not sound too curious.

“Probably the Crow’s Nest to train like the damn gorilla he is. Always pumping iron if he ain’t eating, shitting, or sleeping.” 

Law blinked at the chef in confusion. That didn’t sound like Luffy at all. “Your...Captain?”

Sanji’s hands stilled in their motion. “Right, Luffy is probably napping on the lawn under the sun. It’s nice out.” The washing continued. 

The bath was more than fantastic, Law genuinely grateful for the service. The chef really knew what he was doing with his hands. It wasn’t easy to forget about Luffy. His commanding actions scratched at his mind making his eye twitch.

Turning his head to face the other, Law noted the small beads of sweat forming at his temple. The heat of the room must be getting to him, which was most likely why he had undone his shirt and tie. How silly of him to think he was going to take advantage of his weakened state. Luffy, on the other hand…Law growled, so irritated Luffy left him to wake up alone on the couch.

“So is this a habit of your captain’s?” Law pulled his arm out of the bath to wave a hand, flicking water about. “Fucks and runs?” he interrogated. Sanji stayed silent so Law continued. “Is he so high and mighty, then? Leaving everything for his dogs to clean up after him?” The chef hummed he was listening but still stayed quiet on the matter, frustrating Law. In order to get a rise out of him to make him spill on his captain, Law grabbed Sanji’s wrist in a threatening grip, yanking him forward, and shoved it between his legs. Sanji pulled back with just enough force to stop himself from touching him.  _ “Going to clean me out for him, too?” _ he said venomously.

Sanji’s arm went slack at the question. “That won’t be necessary.” Law squeezed his wrist and jerked on his arm again for emphasis, encouraging him to elaborate. Their faces were mere inches apart and Law glared into the one visible blue eye until Sanji got the idea he wouldn’t let it go until he knew more. “There isn’t anything to clean out, Law.”

The Warlord released his hold. Straight away, Sanji went back to his work as if nothing had happened and Law was left there dumbfounded. “He didn’t…?” Law couldn’t even finish the question, he didn’t  _ need _ to, and Sanji didn’t need to answer. The realization of what Luffy did was hitting him all at once, his earlier words reverberated through his mind;  _ Ya coulda had Zoro insteada me, but ya pissed me off. _

“Relax,” Sanji told him for the umpteenth time.

_ Why is everyone on this ship telling me to relax?!  _ Law thought to himself as his chest heaved up and down. Luffy - Luffy,  _ that bastard,  _ wasn’t simply  _ passing time _ with him! He must have thought his balls dragged to the floor with what he fucking did to him!  _ I don’t like being made for a fool! _

Suddenly, Law sprang forward, jumping out of the tub with a murderous aura. Sanji caught him when he stumbled from the pain but he was at least smart enough to understand there was no calming him down. As Law was bringing up a Room around them, Sanji at least managed to get a towel around his waist before the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates  _ popped  _ into the room with them. 

“Oh, hiya, Torao!” Luffy said, taking the chaos in stride. Law seized him by the neck with both hands and  _ squeezed.  _ “Shishishi, you smell good!”

“Thank you,  _ Captain,”  _ Law sarcastically said through gritted teeth. Increasing the pressure to his full strength until Luffy’s fat tongue lolled out, Law chanted every step he was going to take to cut this bastard in half for dominating him like a goddamn dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My content will ALWAYS be free, but if you liked this story, consider [buying me a Ko-Fi?](ko-fi.com/sydneyxface)  
> You can find me on [Twitter here.](https://twitter.com/sydneyxface)


End file.
